Talk:Gold Key Comics
Gold Key Comics @ Memory Alpha I've been working through the various Gold Key Comics over at Memory Alpha, formatting them all alike, adding references, summaries, and other fun and exciting notes. I've also done up bios for all of the writers and authors, and made some corrections to various bits and pieces. What's the reason I mention this? Well, first off, I'm through 3 or 4 of the issues thus far, but having the entire run of them available to me now, I plan on working through the rest of the issues over the next week or so. And I'm more than happy if someone wants to take any relevant bits of the work and bring it over here to fill out the MB information. I'd work on that myself, but really don't have the time to be perfectly honest. Just suffering through the ghastly writing of these books to write up stuff once is more than enough pain for me. :) -- [[User:Sulfur|Sulfur]] 16:19, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Chronology placement I want to get these placed on the [[Memory Beta Chronology]] but don’t know how to order them. Should they be placed by production order, or by stardate order (for the issues that have a date)? --[[User:8of5|8of5]] 18:34, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :A mixture of both, indispursing the issues between and the end of the five-year mission. However, certain references in certain comments give a more accurate placement, such as the use of the stolen [[cloaking device]] in which places it immediately after , there are also various references to encounters with the Romulans, Klingons, and Organians which place the comics after various episodes. The best place to check would be Curt Danhauser's site. --[[User:The doctor|The Doctor]] 18:57, 15 March 2008 (UTC) I borrowed your stardates chart to adapt an order. They are arranged primarily by stardate. Issues with no know stardate are placed immediately after the issue published before it wherever that might fall in the stardate order. The only issue that had to move from stardate order was [[The Flight of the Buccaneer]] to put it after [[The Enterprise Incident]]. Dark Traveller’s stardate is before Errand of Mercy and references the Organians but the reference is by a higher being guest character and provokes no reaction from the crew so it doesn’t necessarily have to be before the episode so I kept it in stardate order. I shall get to work on placing them in the chronology, feel free to suggest movements though... --[[User:8of5|8of5]] 23:23, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Okay sounds good to me. But I would suggest placing the 2266 stories before (or at least before ) as the stories towards the end of the year are quite closely knit with the various novels, especially the ''[[Errand of Vengeance]]'' trilogy. --[[User:The doctor|The Doctor]] 00:24, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Problem with that is a big chunk of them have a higher stardates than both “The Carbomite Meneuver” and “The Naked Time”. Most issues for that year are currently wrapped around the novel Shadow Lord and in their current placements aren't splitting up any of the trilogies and what not, which start right after a big block of Gold key comics. --[[User:8of5|8of5]] 01:02, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes but you are on very shaky ground with solely using stardates to date stories in the TOS era. In the TNG era the stardates are usually the best bet, but in the TOS era the stardates are all over the place, as there was no system it was just a random hodge-podge of numbers that were made up, and in several cases completely different stardates were given in the same episode. Indeed dating the Gold Key comics is a difficult one with different people coming up with various ideas on their placement. Some place all of the stories (except those featuring Chekov) between "[[Where No Man Has Gone Before]]" and "[[The Corbomite Maneuver]]", and the Chekov stories take place during the second season; while other distribute them over the entire mission. :For example, a lot of the 19:** stories could be placed before "[[The Squire of Gothos]]" (stardate 2124.5) as the stardate is lower than the previous episode, "[[Arena]]" (3045.6). When I've tried to place the stories using stardates in the past I've used these "stardate reboots" to place the comics. Several dips in the second and third seasons also allow the placement of the Chekov comics. --[[User:The doctor|The Doctor]] 10:04, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Indeed TOS stardates are a mess. But, if you look 2266, the beginning of the year has a bunch of episodes with stardates from about 1500-1700, and the end has a bunch of about 2700. Leaving a perfect little gap in the stardates for the bunch of Gold keys that run almost exactly from 1700s to the 2600s. While the stardates are messy there is a rough linear progression over the stories in the five year mission, it swings about from story to story, but they do rise up from about 1000 to the 6000-7000s(ish) so slotting them into rough stardate areas doesn’t seem impractical. --[[User:8of5|8of5]] 11:35, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Okay. Just thought I'd pass on some tips from a fellow timeliner, but any help I can give just ask. --[[User:The doctor|The Doctor]] 21:17, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :: :) Well I know nothing about which ones Chekov is even in, so I imagine a few of those might be off... --[[User:8of5|8of5]] 22:01, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::This chart from [http://curtdanhauser.com/Chart.html Curt Danhauser's] site is a useful tool as it tells you which main characters were in which stories, as well as minor continuity notes. The detailed synopses can also be useful in dating stories. --[[User:The doctor|The Doctor]] 22:27, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Heh, I completely missed that character column before. --[[User:8of5|8of5]] 22:34, 16 March 2008 (UTC) I've drew up a quick listing and suggested placements for the comics featuring Chekov [[User:The doctor#Chekov comics|'''here''']] if it helps. --[[User:The doctor|The Doctor]] 04:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Chart